Guess what Becker?
by Chloeap1997
Summary: Yes, he'd noticed how she acted differently around him. Yes, he knew that she knew his personal files backwards. Yes, he knew she had a rather large crush on him. Jess/Becker. Set after series 5. Reviews hugely appreciated :) Enjoy x Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any characters mentioned henceforth.


It was the early hours of Sunday morning when Becker's phone rang, waking him from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa. He grabbed it, expecting to be called in to an anomaly alert, but when his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, he saw it was Jess calling.

'Hello?' He answered, puzzled, his deep voice groggy from sleeping.

'Becker? BECKER! You answered!' She slurred.

'Jess- what's wrong? Are you still out?'

'Yep. I was ringing to tell you to come out for a drink'

'I think you sound like you've had quite enough drinks. Do you want me to come and pick you up? Where are you?' He demanded.

'No, no, I'll get a taxi. I'm in a pub on King street'

'Jess, under no circumstances are you getting in a taxi in this state.' He said, protectively 'Stay where you are I'm coming to get you now.' He hung up the phone and grabbed a jacket and his car keys, before striding across his flat and out of the door.

There was loud music playing as he walked into the crowded pub, and he immediately recognised a group of Jess' friends from pictures he'd seen on Facebook (not that he was stalking Jess' profile or anything). He made his way over, but couldn't see Jess amongst them. Just then, he saw her further down the bar, being flirted at by a guy old enough to be her dad. Even from the other side of the room, he could tell she was blind drunk. Becker drew a deep breath and reminded himself that she wasn't his girlfriend, and that he had no valid reason to be this mad at the guy, before making his way over hastily.

'Jess?'

'Becker! You came!' She gasped, almost falling off her stool.

'I've come to take you home'

'Do we have to go now? One last drink?' She pleaded, like a whining child asking to stay up late.

'I think you've had quite enough to drink' he said gently, whilst glaring at the man she had been talking to until he sloped off to leer over someone else. 'Come on, my car's outside' he said as she begrudgingly stepped down from the bar stool. He went to take hold of her upper arm to steady her, but she pulled it away.

'I'm fine! I can walk' she snapped. Almost immediately, however, she wobbled and Becker grabbed her around the waist, pulling her upright.

'Either you let me help you, or I will pick you up and carry you out! Don't think I won't' he said sternly, before taking her left hand in his and putting his right around her waist to steady her.

Eventually, he got Jess out of the pub and into the cool night air, taking his jacket off to drape it around her shoulders. His car wasn't far away and he managed to guide Jess towards it quite easily. It was only a short drive home but Jess dozed off almost as soon as they turned the first corner. He glanced up at her and chuckled quietly to himself.

Becker pulled up outside his apartment block and stared at Jess. Even now, she looked gorgeous, he thought. Only now he actually took in what she was wearing- a little black dress that showed off her figure paired with ridiculously high bright red heels. He undid their seatbelts and got out of the car. When he got to her side he opened her door and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the main doors. She woke up and looked around, confused.

'This isn't my apartment block' she said, half asleep.

'It's fine, you're staying at my apartment tonight, I want to make sure you're ok'

'Ok' she replied contentedly, before dozing off again. He had to carry her up five flights of stairs, but she weighed nothing in his strong arms. As he reached his door he stood her up but put most of her weight against him whilst he quickly opened the door, and then scooped her up again and carried her inside bridal-style.

He gently led her down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket, before putting the bin on the floor next to her in case she felt sick later. Next he lowered himself down into an armchair opposite her, ready to spend a sleepless night watching her to make sure she didn't choke on her own vomit. Jess shivered in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.

'Becker, I'm really really cold'

'I'll go and get another blanket then', he went to leave the room.

'No- just come and cuddle for a while?' She looked up with pleading eyes. 'Fine, if you like.' Becker tried to hide his joy as he made his way over to her. She sat up and he sprawled himself along the full length of the sofa, before pulling her down to lie partially on top of him and partially next to him. Jess nuzzled into his chest and he put his large muscular arms around her.

'Guess what Becker?' It was muffled as she spoke into in his chest, but he noticed she was slurring less. The cool air must've sobered her up.

'What?'

'I really like you'

'I like you too'

'No, I mean I really like you a lot' she pulled away from his chest and looked up at him.

'How much?' He cocked an eyebrow. At that she suddenly grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to meet hers. Becker froze in shock, and then melted into the kiss, snaking one arm around her waist and the other up into her hair. Their lips moved frantically until they were forced to pull away for want of breath.

'That much' she said, clearly very happy with herself.

'I was thinking, maybe you'd like to go out some time?' It wasn't as daunting asking her now, when he knew she probably wouldn't remember the conversation by morning. This way he'd know the answer before he asked her for real.

'Absolutely! Oh, I'd love to go out with you Hilary Becker.' She replied over-animatedly. He physically cringed at the use of his first name- why oh why did Jess have to look through the files?

'Good' he grinned, before pulling her even closer to his chest and kissing her again. 'But I don't think you're going to remember this in the morning' he chuckled 'so how would you like me to ask you out next time? What will get me a 'yes'?'

'Anything will get you a yes. I love you.' Becker was taken aback.

Yes, he'd noticed how she acted differently around him. Yes, he knew that she knew his personal files backwards. Yes, he knew she had a rather large crush on him. But no, he didn't know that she was in love with him. And he certainly didn't realise until now that-

'I love you too, Jess.' She looked up at him wide eyed and smiled her biggest smile, before snuggling back into his chest and sighing contentedly. Becker was left with the shock still etched on his face, and began trying to come up with the words to describe why they were led asleep on his sofa together when she woke up in the morning, seeing as she probably wouldn't remember much of the evening.


End file.
